Trouble in Paradise
by loganlover100
Summary: what would happen if the teens at PCA goes on a field trip that goes horribly horribly wrong? Long story short Dana comes back into this story! Friendships will be tested, realationships will be formed. There is going to be some backstabbing some cheatin
1. Rude awakening

Trouble in Paradise

A/N This is my first fanfic in a while please R&R! If you don't like it please tell me what you want me to put in my story! THANX! LOL

Chapter 1: Rude awakening

7:25 Monday morning

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _The girls' alarm clock goes off.

Zoey: You guys wake up!

Nicole: I'm up!

Lola: Me too!

Quinn: Hey you guys! Wake up you got to see this!

Zoey: Quinn what's the matter?

Quinn: No time to talk! Just hurry!

At that the girls jump out of bed (In their PJ's!) and hurry outside. The girls' dorm was tagged! (A/N 4 ne1 who doesn't no what _tagged _means it means the dorm had graffiti on it!)

Zoey: Who would do this?

Nicole: It's not prank week is it?

Lola: What's prank week?

Girl: It's a week when the older students prank the new students.

Quinn: But the only new girl here is Lola!

Nicole: But the guys wouldn't take it out on ALL the girls right?

Later that day Dean Rivers caught the boys that did the graffiti. Their names were Simon and Glenn. They were punished by Dean Rivers and they had to clean up all their mess. Using only two toothbrushes and a bucket of soap. I guess they're going to be there for a while.

A/N: Well there is the first chapter. I hoped you liked it I know it was kinda short but oh well!. Like I said earlier please R&R!

thanx


	2. The nicest thing u have ever done

Trouble in Paradise

Chapter 2: The nicest thing you have ever done

Tuesday 7:45

Nicole: Hey Zoe Lola and I going to class aren't you coming?

Zoey: Yeah hold on! I'm going to go buy some coffee.

Lola: O.K. But you better hurry up you don't want to be late do you?

Zoey: Don't worry I'll make it.

On the way to class Zoey stops by the "Starbucks" coffee stand to buy some coffee. When she is about to pay she realizes that she left her wallet in her room. But it's all the way across the quad she will never be able to get her wallet, drink the coffee, and go to class on time.

Mysterious voice: Here Zoey I'll pay for it.

Zoey is still looking in her bag so that she can pay the person back. She didn't even bother to look up.

Zoey: Hey thanks a lot. Do I know you? What's your name? You sound familiar.

Voice: Yeah Zoe you do know me.

Zoey looks up and realizes that the voice is actually the voice of none other than Logan Reese! (A/N OMG! Big shocker!) Walking towards the door Zoey remembers to say thanks to Logan. She turns around and finds out that he is nowhere to be seen. So she turns back around to see him opening the door for her.

Zoey: What are you doing?

Logan: What a guy can't be nice once and a while?

Zoey: I guess you can be nice when you want to.

Zoey walks through the door followed by Logan. Then they see that Mr. Bender is furious.

Mr. Bender: Where have you two been?

Zoey: UUUUMMMMM!

Logan: Mr. Bender it was my fault the reason that we are late. You se-

Mr. Bender: No excuses! Just don't let it happen again. Do you two understand?

Both: Yes!

Zoey is about to sit in her spot next to Nicole, but someone else already took it. So she looked around and the only chair available was the one next to Logan.

Zoey: Can I sit here?

Logan: I don't think you have any other choice.

Zoey: That is true. This has to be the nicest thing you have ever done. Or at least from when I see you.

As Zoey sat down her pen fell to the floor. The two of them both went to get it. When they reached for it their hands touched. They started to giggle. Suddenly both Chase and Lola looked back and felt deeply sad. (A/N I know your probably wondering why Lola but soon you'll find out!) In her mind Lola was telling herself…

Lola: Why does Zoey have to be so perfect I mean come on doesn't she know that she already has Chase? Come on leave at least a chance for Logan to take a second look at

me!

At the same time Chase thought to himself…

Chase: Oh man now because of Logan Zoey will never give me the chance to tell her how I feel. This is so unfair. After everything I've done these two semesters I still haven't told her. I'm such a loser.


End file.
